Perfecto para ti
by SugarScarlet
Summary: Ella tiene una vida difícil, y tal vez él se la complique un poco más. Ella quiere ser salvada, y tal vez él sea quien la salve.
1. Prólogo

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Perfecto para ti**

 **Prólogo**

—Sales en diez minutos.

Ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, sabía que la persona a su espalda todavía la estaba mirando, alzó sus ojos para fijarse a través del espejo y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. La puerta se cerró y entonces suspiró, agotada, cansada, y el día no había siquiera empezado. Colocó un poco de rubor en sus pálidas mejillas para que le diera vida a su rostro, parpadeó para ver que sus pestañas postizas no se hayan movido del lugar y finalmente tomó el labial rojo intenso para deslizar con cuidado sobre sus labios. Su pelo cayó sobre sus hombros en suaves ondas, ella meneó la cabeza hacia un costado y fingió nuevamente sonreír. Que falsa se veía esa sonrisa pero no hizo más, tenía que sonreír, debía sonreír.

Se levantó de su lugar dejando caer la bata que la cubría, frente a ella el espejo le mostraba una delgada figura femenina con pequeñas ropas cubriendo su cuerpo, vestía de blanco, su jefe decía que vestir de blanco hacía referencia a su pureza. Pureza. Era tan irónico, como si alguien en aquel lugar se fijara en eso.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y sintió nauseas, ¡como cada vez que tenía que salir! Pero respiraba profundo y contaba, contaba hasta diez e imaginaba que todo estaría bien.

Sus tacones retumbaron en un silencioso pasillo, un hombre alto vestido de traje la esperaba al final de éste, el hombre la miró de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa altanera y después dejo escapar un silbido dando por entendido que le gustaba lo que veía.

—Cambia esa cara, preciosa. No quieres espantar a los clientes…

Juvia no respondió. Tragó saliva, la palabra "clientes" hacia que se le secara la garganta. Sintió unos dedos en su mandíbula que apretaron con fuerza y la obligaron a levantar el rostro. Los ojos furiosos de su jefe le estaban advirtiendo.

—Cambia tu maldita cara ahora, o te daré al primer idiota que me de dos putos pesos por tu inocencia.

Ella sabía que no haría eso pero de todas formas asintió, temerosa, asustada. Estaba al tanto lo crueles que podían llegar a ser los clientes. Siguieron caminando por otro pasillo, éste más ruidoso, se escuchaba a lo lejos la música y el parloteo de la gente. Juvia caminaba con la mirada clavada en sus pies, asintiendo sin escuchar a lo que su jefe decía, el hombre la dejó en la parte de atrás, una chica de cabellos rosas que vestía en ligeras ropas igual que ella le alzó su dedo pulgar dándole ánimos.

No sería la primera vez de Juvia en el escenario, Juvia sentía muchas cosas antes de poner un pie allí arriba pero cuando lo hacia todo malestar desaparecía, a Juvia le gustaba ser mirada, deseada, y el secreto estaba en que sabía que ninguno de esos hombres que babeaban por ella en primera fila tendría el dinero suficiente como para pagar su inocencia. Juvia arrugaba la frente cuando se referían a ella como "puta barata", bien era puta pero no específicamente una barata. Trabajaba en el cabaret más caro de toda España, no lo hacía por placer pero le había tomado gusto a su trabajo.

La música de su rutina comenzó a sonar y ella entró en escena, el bar estaba más concurrido aquella noche y las luces no la dejaban ver muy bien al público. Con pasos seductores camino hasta la orilla del escenario, pasó sus manos por su cintura, por sus piernas jugando con su pequeña pollera. Caminó hasta el centro donde había una pequeña silla y se sostuvo de ella para agacharse y menear su cola frente a la jauría de hombres que tan solo estaban a unos metros de ella. Se sentó y sus piernas se abrieron dejando ver la pequeña tanga que llevaba debajo de la pollerita blanca. Los silbidos, los aplausos, las palabras fuera de lugar solamente lograban que Juvia quisiera jugar más y más. Comenzó a jugar con sus pechos, primero suavemente, y de a poco cada vez más brusco. Se deshizo de la pequeña blusa y se acercó en cuatro de nueva cuenta hasta la orilla donde varios hombres estiraban sus manos para poder tocar algo de su piel. Pero tocar estaba prohibido para ellos.

Gateó hasta el otro extremo, se sentó a una distancia prudente y comenzó a jugar con su tanga allí, frente a ellos, fingiendo que de sus labios rojos intenso salían pequeños gemidos. Las luces en aquella ocasión la dejaron ver un par de ojos grises y un rostro joven inexpresivo. Era un chico guapo y Juvia sintió su cuerpo caliente al estar haciendo eso frente a él. La mirada del chico estaba clavada en su vagina y Juvia podía sentir que se mojaba, sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y se preguntó que se sentiría tener la lengua del chico de ojos grises entre sus piernas.

La rutina termino y Juvia bajó del escenario no sin antes levantar los billetes que le habían tirado. Meredy la recibió con un efusivo abrazo.

— ¡Estuviste genial!

—Bueno, al menos espero haber dejado conforme al jefe. —Juvia se encogió de hombros. — Ha estado un poquito pesadito hoy, me ha dado una charla mientras veníamos al escenario. ¿Sigues tú?

—Sí, sí. Oh y bueno referido al jefe es que he oído rumores de que hay gente importante hoy en el bar. —Murmuró Meredy.

— ¿Gente importante?

—Gente peligrosa. —Dijo esta vez la muchacha.

Juvia negó con la cabeza, esos "rumores" los conocía muy bien, las demás chicas siempre se divertían haciendo sufrir a su amiga.

—Quédate tranquila, lo único que he visto allí fuera no es algo fuera de lo normal, viejos de traje, hombres bebiendo hasta quedar inconscientes… y.

—¿Y…?

Un par de ojos grises.  
—No es nada. —Respondió Juvia con una sonrisa y alzó su pulgar. — ¡Ánimo!

Meredy subió al escenario, se escuchaban los gritos y Juvia pensó que tal vez esa noche su jefe les pediría que hagan alguna rutina juntas, habían practicado hace unas semanas pero todavía no coordinaban muy bien, no era solo tocarse y ya. Perdida en sus pensamientos no se percató y se tensó cuando uno de los hombres de traje que trabajaba en el lugar entró señalándola y haciendo un movimiento para que lo siguiera. Ahora era el momento donde debía pasearse por el bar como si fuera una linda mercadería en oferta.

No es que le molestara su trabajo, ella estaba allí para cumplir órdenes pero había pequeños detalles a los que aún no se acostumbraba. La mayoría de los clientes eran gente de poder, gente reconocida, políticos, empresarios, gente del medio, ellas solían ser entretenimiento caro y su jefe había puesto un precio elevadísimo para ella.

Juvia alzó su vista para seguir al grandulón de negro con gesto tenso, no podía evitarlo, sus pasos eran cortos e intentaba mantener el vaivén de sus caderas como un movimiento sexy al caminar. Su rostro se relajó al ver que otra persona de negro se acercaba a ellos, palmeaba el hombro del grandulón y este se alejaba sin más.

—¡Gajeel! —Saludó ella con una enorme sonrisa.

—No traigo buenas noticias, pequeña.

Claro, debió suponerlo no es como si el encargado se acercaría a ella en medio del bar sin alguna intención aparente. Suspiró aunque disimulo un poco su mueca. El gesto de su amigo se relajó y se acercó a ella para que pudiera escucharlo atentamente, la música estaba alta.

—Han pagado por ti.

Un sudor frío recorrió la nuca de Juvia, si su piel pudiera estar más pálida daba por hecho que ahora mismo parecería un muerto. Sus labios temblaron, tenía la boca seca.

— ¿Quién? —Fue lo único que pudo murmurar. Gajeel no la escuchó.

—Tienes que ir a la habitación, te está esperando. —Juvia miró fijamente al hombre frente a ella. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de terror, negó con la cabeza. —Por favor, Juvia… No hagas esto más difícil, sabias que este día llegaría, es tu trabajo. —Volvió a negar.

—¡No puedo! ¡No Gajeel! ¡No me hagas esto! Habla con el Jefe, dile… Dile que tienen que pagar más… Diles qué…

—¡Juvia! Él ha pagado el doble. Sabes como es el jefe… Los mafiosos son gente de dinero y él te quiere como sea.

Ahora hasta sus piernas temblaban. ¿Mafiosos? ¿Ella iba a acostarse con un mafioso? ¿Qué clase de persona era? Iba a lastimarla, iba a doler. Una lágrima cayó lentamente por su mejilla.

—Lo siento Juv, no hay opción.

Gajeel la escoltó hasta el primer piso, el primer piso… Donde estaban las habitaciones, las habitaciones que usaban sus compañeras con los clientes, ella solo había entrado una vez y no era un recuerdo muy bonito. Sintió que algo en la boca de su estómago se retorcía. Ella golpeó la puerta esperando que quién estuviera dentro la invitara a pasar pero la respuesta nunca llegó. Miró a Gajeel y éste se encogió de hombros. Sus manos temblaron un poco cuando decidió tomar el picaporte y entrar.

La habitación estaba oscura, una pequeña luz tenue alumbraba la cama y parte de un sillón. Había alguien allí. Juvia se sorprendió un poco, esperaba que su cliente fuera un viejo pervertido con arrugas hasta lugares en el cuerpo que no deberían tener arrugas o un viejo sucio, o un hombre horrible que la haría hacer cosas mucho peores pero frente a ella había un hombre guapo, un hombre guapo de cabello negro ligeramente despeinado, unos labios finos muy tentadores, llevaba su camisa doblada hasta los codos que le permitían ver los tatuajes que llevaba sobre la piel de sus brazos y parte de las manos. Llevaba muchos anillos, Juvia suponía que serían de oro. De repente se cruzó con unos ojos grises que la miraban a diferencia de lo que ella esperaba de forma comprensiva. A Juvia la habían mirado de muchas maneras pero jamás era una mirada buena, siempre eran para juzgarla, para criticarla, para desearla, miradas de lujuria, miradas de odio pero era la primera vez que se sentía mirada de la manera que aquel hombre lo hacía.

—Hola…—Soltó él con voz gruesa, grave con un acento un poco torpe.

—Hola. —Devolvió ella apenas moviendo los labios. Él se levantó de su lugar y Juvia dio un paso para atrás como reflejo. El hombre la miró preocupado y ella se dio cuenta de su acción. —Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada, mi jefe te habrá dicho que es mi primera vez y… —Se sentía un poco tonta dando explicaciones, no es como si a él le fueran a importar. " _Me vas a destruir igual_ " " _Es un mafioso_."

—Sono Gray… —Carraspeó. —Mi spagnolo no es muy bueno.

— ¿Eres italiano? —Él asintió. " _Genial, la mafia italiana."_

Juvia podía sentir los ojos grises sobre ella, sobre su cuerpo, el ambiente se había vuelto un poco ¿tenso? No sabía decirlo. No, no era tenso pero sabía lo que seguía.

Ella se removió en su lugar incómoda, su mirada clavada en el suelo, era incapaz de alzarla. Gray volvió a sentarse, se cruzó de piernas dejando un escapar un suspiro. Juvia lo miró y él le sonrió. Juvia no se sintió mejor con esa sonrisa pero se sorprendió cuando con un gesto Gray la invitó a sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Tu nombre? —Preguntó.

—Juvia…—Dijo mientras sus tacones resonaron en los cortos pasos que tuvo que dar para llegar hasta Gray y poder sentarse a su lado.

Gray no la tocó, Gray no la tocó en toda la noche, le hizo algunas preguntas y ella trataba de responder lo más claro que pudiera, comprendía que el español y el italiano eran parecidos pero tampoco eran iguales, notaba cuando a Gray le costaba entender, su entrecejo se fruncía y hacia una mueca donde sus ojos se achinaban y dejaba al descubierto unas pequeñas arruguitas al costado de éstos. Juvia no preguntó nada, en su cabeza no salía la idea de que el hombre a su lado era un mafioso, los mafiosos eran peligrosos y ella no quería hacer enojar a un mafioso. Además era algo así como la política del lugar… No podían preguntar, tampoco sabía que si lo que estaba haciendo con Gray era posible, es decir, estaban charlando de la vida, de las cosas que a Juvia le gustaban, hasta se había dado el lujo de sentirse un poco avergonzaba, también un poco divertida y hasta un poco feliz. Hace mucho que ella no se sentía feliz…

Gray miró la hora en su muñeca. —Debo ir…

Ella no entendió al principio pero cuando él se puso de pie comprendió. Juvia quería preguntar, quería preguntar la razón de esa noche, Gajeel dijo que Gray había pagado mucho dinero para pasar una noche de sexo con ella pero Gray no la había tocado. Pero Juvia no debía preguntar, no podía preguntar, debía sonreír y satisfacer al cliente.

—Gracias… —Mencionó ella mientras lo veía que se ponía un saco negro. Él se giró y la observó sin gesto alguno para después regalarle una sonrisa. — ¿Volverás…?

—Forse… ( _Tal vez)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará._

* * *

Hola! Hola! Hola!

Extrañaba escribir. Realmente extrañaba hacerlo y más sobre estos dos, mis amores. ¿Cómo andan? Mm, no va a ser una historia muy larga. Espero les guste y para los que todavía esperan "Sin Caer en el Amor" pienso volver pronto. Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, por su paciencia y por leerme.

Besos a Sole Cheney! Gracias por esa noche de apoyo que me diste y tus palabras de ánimo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Nos leemos pronto.

 **Sugar.**


	2. Uno

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Perfecto para ti**

 **Uno**

La zona del bar estaba vacía a excepción del barman que miraba a Juvia de reojo, ella estaba sentada en la barra con una mano en el rostro demasiado pensativa como para darse cuenta del hombre que la miraba. Llevaba una tonta sonrisa en el rostro que trató de ocultar cuando Gajeel tocó su hombro.

—Hey… —Saludó el morocho. — ¿Cómo estás? —Y en aquellas palabras Juvia solo pudo sentir preocupación.

—Bien. —Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros. —Normal…

— ¿Necesitas un médico? —Gajeel le hizo una seña al barman y éste comenzó a preparar un trago, Juvia pudo ver que tomaba rápidamente la botella de ron. —¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

—Estoy bien, Gajeel.

— ¿Te trató bien? —Preguntó su amigo mientras sostenía el vaso que el otro hombre había dejado segundos antes delante de ellos. — ¿Te hizo daño? Esos hombres son… Peligrosos Juv. Quise cuestionar cuando el jefe me dijo que él había pagado por ti, mierda, sentí terror.

Juvia no dijo nada, tan solo soltó un suspiro.

—Hubo otra oferta por ti antes, uno de los muchachitos ricos que suelen venir por aquí estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que el jefe pedía, pero poco después él apareció diciendo que pagaría lo que sea. Pagó el doble Juv, ¿sabes la cantidad de dinero qué es eso? El jefe está feliz. Saltando en una pata.

— ¿Crees que volverá?

Gajeel la miró sorprendido. — ¿Quieres qué ese bastardo vuelva? —Juvia se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé, Juv. Ellos no son de por aquí.

— ¿Y de dónde son?

Gajeel guardó silencio, dio un seco trago a su bebida. —No sé mucho, de Italia. —Juvia sabia eso, necesitaba más información, la curiosidad picaba en su piel. —Son mafiosos peligrosos Juv, realmente no me gustaría que ese sujeto vuelva aquí, andan en negocios complicados Juv, trafican, lavado de dinero, extorciones, asesinan Juv, son asesinos profesionales. —Juvia se relamió los labios. —Y no sé que cargo tiene el muchachito de ayer pero es alguien importante.

— ¿Por qué?

—Todos le mostraban cierto respeto, el grupito que iba con él. Nadie lo miraba a los ojos, temblaban ante su presencia Juv, tenías que ver eso. —Rió sin diversión. —El Jefe ni siquiera dudo ante su oferta y menos en entregarte pero Juv realmente espero que el niño no se haya encaprichado contigo o algo así.

Juvia confiaba en Gajeel, Gajeel y Meredy tal vez eran las únicas personas en las que confiaba en la vida pero esta vez no quería confiar, no quería creer lo que le estaba diciendo, tal vez Gajeel le estaba diciendo nada más que la verdad pero ella había visto a Gray, había hablado con él y se había comportado como un caballero. ¿Traficante? ¿Extorsionista?¿Asesino? Juvia no quería creer eso.

Se despidió de su amigo con un beso en la mejilla y con una palmada en la espalda le dijo que lo vería esa noche. Iría a su departamento a descansar un poco. Su departamento no era la gran cosa, vivía en uno de los barrios más pobres y compartía su vivienda con Meredy, su mejor amiga. Meredy casi nunca estaba, siempre pasaba sus días en casa del novio de turno, así que no se sorprendió cuando abrió la puerta y no la encontró por ningún lado.

Dejó caer su bolso en el suelo y se hizo una cola de caballo en lo que iba a la heladera. Tomó una manzana y un vaso de jugo. Arrastró los pies de vuelta a la sala y allí se dejó caer sobre un viejo sillón.

.

No supo en que momento se quedó dormida, al parecer estaba demasiado cansada pero la melodía de su móvil sonando había logrado despertarla. Juvia maldijo al darse cuenta que debía pararse y caminar para buscar el aparato que no dejaba de sonar pero lo hizo entre maldiciones. Miró con el ceño fruncido la pantalla. No aparecía el número de donde la estaban llamando pero de todas formas atendió.

— ¿Hola? —Su saludo había sonado más a pregunta. No hubo una respuesta. — ¿…Hola? —Volvió a repetir. Esta vez Juvia pudo escuchar una fuerte respiración.

—Ciao Juvia.

Juvia se quedó quieta en su lugar, su cuerpo reaccionó a aquel acento que había estado escuchando la noche anterior.

—¡Gray? Hola.. Em. —Juvia no podía creerlo y no supo exactamente como sentirse. —¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? —Y es que su cabeza era un lío, no sabía ni que decir. Escuchó una risa del otro lado de la línea y demonios, Juvia pensó que jamás había escuchado una risa tan sexy.

—Ten… Tengo mis contactos. —Dijo finalmente. —¿Trabajar hoy?

—Sí. —Murmuró ella. — ¿Vas a venir?

—Sí.

—Eso es genial.

—Gustaría… ¿Gustaría pasar la noche con me?

Juvia podía jurar que en su acento se podía sentir cierto grado de nerviosismo y mucho no se equivocaba, tal vez, por primera vez en la vida, Gray Fullbuster estaba nervioso.

—Gray… No es como si opinión importara. Si tu quisieras pasar la noche conmigo deberías hablar con mi jefe. Él es…

—No, no. —Interrumpió. —Importar.

—Gray el negocio no es así, yo solo hago mi trabajo y…

—Su Jefe no importa. Él a mí no manda, Juvia… ¿gustaría pasar la noche con me?

Juvia no sabía que responder.

—Espera. —Dijo Gray antes de que ella dijera algo. Juvia hizo una mueca. Pudo escuchar la voz gruesa de Gray hablando en italiano y una voz más a lo lejos respondiéndole. La voz de Gray se volvió más violenta y fuerte, y después silencio. —Disculpa, trabajo.

—Oh, está bien.

—¿Entonces?

—Te estaré esperando… Gray.

Ella corta la llamada y no puede evitar sentirse un poco feliz, un poco tonta. No es como si Gray le estuviera dando un trato especial, ¿o si? Él simplemente quería pasar el momento y Juvia era el juguete con el cual se entretendría un rato. Soltó una risita antes de ir al baño y tomar un largo baño para calmar sus tensiones.

Gray, por otro lado, mantenía la mirada en la ventana de su oficina, estaban en un edificio alto y el paisaje era bonito, a Gray le gustaban esos simples detalles como disfrutar de un cielo con nubes, un sol saliendo o escondiéndose o una noche estrellada, pero era cosas que el hijo de los Fullbuster no podía decir en voz alta. Una voz a su espalda le hablaba de los últimos detalles sobre como llegaría la droga a España, la gente que iba a recibir la mercadería y como sería la forma de pago. La zona estaría liberada toda la noche para que su gente pudiera trabajar en paz. Él se giró mostrando su rostro sin expresión y asintió con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. Estaba seguro que nada saldría mal. Su gesto se tensó cuando otra voz comentó acerca de la reunión que harían las familias más importantes de _Cosa Nostra_ en España, y claro todos le mostraban el respeto necesario al heredero de la familia Fullbuster, una de las familias fundadoras de aquella organización en Italia, y lo querían allí, por varias razones. Gray reprimió las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco y volvió a asentir, pulcro y serio como siempre.

A sus cortos veinte años contaba con la experiencia suficiente como para saber como afrontar esos estúpidos eventos, para él innecesarios pero para la organización bastante importantes. Su padre como _Capo di tutti i capi_ siempre estaba demasiado ocupado como para presenciar aquellas fiestas pero frecuentaba alguna que otra y en esta ocasión había escuchado el rumor de que pretendía estar presente. Despidió a sus invitados y miró la hora en su muñeca, aún era temprano como para ir a su cita, acomodó su corbata en lo que marcaba un número en su móvil, iría a arreglar algunas cosas antes de dirigirse al cabaret.

.

Aquella noche Meredy tenía un humor poco favorable. Maldijo unas cuantas veces frente al espejo y Juvia se limitaba a verla desde un rincón con los brazos cruzados preguntándose que demonios le pasaba a su amiga. Había visto como la muchacha de ojos verdes intentaba colocarse las pestañas postizas una y otra vez sin éxito.

—¿Quieres qué te ayude? —Se ofreció Juvia. Meredy bufó, aparentemente dándose por vencida y con una pequeña sonrisa triunfadora Juvia se acercó a ella para ayudarla con el maquillaje. —¿Qué te sucede, Mere?

Meredy frunció los labios. —¿Te acuerdas de Jellal?

Y Juvia trato de reprimir de manera no exitosa la mueca en su rostro, ¡claro que se acordaba de Jellal! Meredy le había hablado de él durante largos años cada noche del viernes. Jellal era un periodista famoso, joven, guapo, con dinero y… familia, que venía los viernes por la noche a pasarla bien, siempre elegía su compañía al azar, y sabía que a su amiga le gustaba el hombre desde el primer momento que lo vio. A pesar de eso Jellal nunca había pasado una noche con Meredy, o eso creía ella. —¿Qué paso con ese idiota?

—No lo llames idiota, Juv.

Juvia alzó una ceja, ¡encima lo defendía! —Es un idiota, Mere.

—Bueno, si lo es. Un poquito…

Las chicas soltaron una risita.

—Bien, ¿qué pasa con él?

—Ayer estuvimos juntos…

—¿En serio? Woo, no supe, no sabía. ¿En serio? Que bueno, digo… ¿Es lo que querías, verdad? ¿Cómo estuvo?

—Horrible. —Respondió Meredy abriendo y cerrando sus ojos para que las pestañas que Juvia acababa de acomodar se amoldaran bien. —Digo, no es como si no hubiera esperado este momento, demonios, ¡lo espere! Pero… Ay Juv, fue horrible.

—¿Te trato mal? —Es que Juvia no encontraba otra explicación para tan grande decepción de su amiga.

—Jamás… Jamás había visto una tan pequeña, Juv.

Juvia abrió sus ojos grande, con sorpresa y la carcajada que vino después fue en contra de su voluntad. —¡Meredy! ¡Ay dios!

Su amiga hizo un gesto con su mano, como si estuviera midiendo algo muy pequeño. —Y no solo que la tiene así… Ni siquiera se preocupó en prepararme adecuadamente. No disfrute ni mierda, Juv. El peor sexo de mi vida.

Juvia rio tanto que creyó que en cualquier momento se orinaría pero no, tuvo que calmarse y limpiar las pequeñas lágrimas divertidas de sus ojos. Meredy estaba arreglando su cabello y agregó despreocupadamente: —Para colmo, me lastimo. No sé como hizo… Ni siquiera la tenía tan grande pero sangre, sangre mucho y como si fuera el colmo de los colmos al terminar me dijo "Ey, atrevida" —Su amiga fingió una voz gruesa. — "No te importo nada", y cuando le pregunte a qué demonios se refería me dijo "Lo hicimos y tenías la regla, deberías haber avisado"

Meredy parecía realmente dolida y ella supo que a ese punto había dejado de ser gracioso, Meredy no solía enamorarse, sus relaciones no era formales y no duraban demasiado tiempo pero el enamoramiento con Jellal había durado largos años así que supuso que todo aquello en algún punto le afectaba más de lo que la muchachita de ojos verdes quería demostrar.

—Es un idiota. —Murmuró Juvia sin saber que más decir.

—Lo es. —Hubo un pequeño silencio en lo que Meredy se colocaba un labial rosa brillante. —¿Y a ti cómo te fue? No pareces que te hayan atendido mal.—Su amiga alzó sus cejas divertida.

—En realidad… —No supo si debía decirle a Meredy que no habían hecho nada más que hablar, no sabía como iba a reaccionar pero era Meredy, ¡era su mejor amiga! —Nosotros no… Él no me hizo nada.

— ¿Qué?

—No tuvimos sexo.

Meredy parecía confundida y no tardo en manifestarlo en su rostro. —Pero escuché que él pago el doble por ti… ¿No tuvieron sexo?

—Emm, no.

Su charla se vio interrumpida por la presencia del jefe, el hombre avanzó cerrando la puerta tras él y dirigió una mirada a las muchachas allí presentes pero se detuvo a mirar de mala manera a Juvia. —¿Por qué todavía no estas vestida y maquillada?

Juvia bajó su mirada ante el tono de enfado que estaba usando el hombre. —Todavía faltan dos horas para mi turno, señor.

—Tienes que prepararte apenas llegas, esto es injustificable. —Le dedicó una mirada a Meredy, y ésta, entendiendo el mensaje se levantó y abandonó el lugar. Sus piernas temblaron un poco pero pudo salir por el pasillo para ir hacia el bar. José Porla miró a su _empleada_ frunciendo el entrecejo realmente enfadado. —Hoy no saldrás al escenario. —Dijo. —Te vestirás e iras directamente a la habitación con un cliente.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo Juvia sin creerlo, con la esperanza que ese cliente sea Gray.

—Lo que escuchaste. —Se acercó a Juvia, invadiendo de manera obvia su espacio personal, Juvia se encogió en su lugar. José tomó con fuerza su brazo y apretó logrando que gimiera de dolor. —La próxima vez que venga a buscarte y no estés lista vas a lamentarlo. Recuerda que tú aquí eres de mi propiedad y mi mercadería tiene que estar siempre cuando yo quiera, sé un poco más agradecida si no fuera por mí ahora mismo estarías siendo comida para peces igual que tus padres. —Rio con fuerza soltando bruscamente a Juvia. A ella no le causaba gracia. —Ahora se buena zorra y vístete, no hagas esperar al cliente.

Sus ojos celestes reflejaban tristeza y aquella noche no fingió sonrisas frente al espejo, buscó en el armario las prendas que hoy le tocaba vestir e hizo una mueca cuando tan solo vio un pequeño short de jean y nada más, sobre un estante había cubre pezones adhesivos con forma de corazones, aquello seria vergonzoso. Juvia suspiró llena de frustración y unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir pero se contuvo y comenzó a maquillarse para verse linda, necesitaba maquillaje para verse linda. Cuando estuvo lista salió al pasillo y vio a su jefe esperando por ella. Porla la miró lascivamente y Juvia sintió asco de sí misma.

—Vamos. —Dijo el hombre y con pasos decididos la guio hasta el primer piso, Juvia ignoró las miradas que levantaba hasta llegar a la habitación, su jefe la dejó frente a la puerta número catorce y ella golpeó pero nuevamente no hubo una respuesta, así que ella se atrevió a ingresar sintió cierto alivio cuando lo vio a Gray de espaldas. Gray volteó y sus ojos grises recorrieron el cuerpo de Juvia. Ella tenía un hermoso cuerpo, hermoso y perfecto ante los ojos de cualquier hombre y por mucho que a Gray le gustara el cuerpo de Juvia odiaba verla sometida a aquel trato asi que mantuvo el cigarro en su boca y en un movimiento rápido se sacó el blazer para acercarse a ella y colocarlo sobre sus hombros. Juvia sintió rápidamente la calidez de la prenda y como sus fosas nasales se llenaban de perfume de Gray, era un olor tan masculino pero dulce a la vez, Gray olía a hombre y aquello lograba que ella sintiera cosquilla en su vientre.

—Ciao…

—Volviste…—Comentó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Prometí.

—No pensé que cumplirías tu promesa.

Gray hizo una mueca y se sentó en la cama de la habitación invitando poco después a Juvia a copiar su acción, la muchacha un poco tímida se sentó a una distancia prudente. —¿Por qué volviste? —Juvia no quería mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Los ojos de Gray eran peligrosos, y hermosos… Eran un color gris realmente hermoso.

—Por Juvia.

—Pero no vienes a tener sexo conmigo y ese es mi trabajo. —Agregó sin mirarlo aún.

—¿Querer… tener sexo con me?

Ella se arrepintió de inmediato cuando lo vio directamente a la cara y notó su gesto burlón. ¡Se estaba burlando de ella! Soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos.

—Broma, broma. —Dijo Gray. —No voy a obligar a tener sexo.

—¿Has pagado por sexo?

—Sí. —Respondió él.

—¿Y por qué conmigo no? Sigo sin entender.

—Juvia es… es difere…te.

—¿Diferente? —Gray asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. —¿Y eso por qué?

El hombre soltó una risa. —Eres demasiado curiosa.

Juvia bajó la mirada, apenada, recordando su lugar en aquella habitación. —Lo siento…

—Eres diferete.

—Diferente.

—Diferente. Lo so. ( _Lo sé_ )

Gray miraba fijamente a Juvia, no sentía pena de hacer notorio que la estaba mirando, quería que se diera cuenta que ella era el único motivo por el cual estaba allí. —¿Tendrías una cita conmigo? — Juvia se sorprendió ante la pregunta y ante el casi perfecto español con el cual había soltado la frase. —¿Dije bien? —Preguntó Gray al notar una expresión rara en el rostro de Juvia. — _Maledetto Natsu, e mi ha insegnato male. (Maldito Natsu, me ha enseñado mal.)_ —Su tono parecía molesto pero su rostro era más uno avergonzado y a Juvia le encanto la vista, Gray era adorable y por momentos ella se olvidaba que estaba tratando con un mafioso.

—¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo? —Preguntó divertida.

—Emm, ¿si? ¿Dije bien? —Gray parecía preocupado.

Juvia asintió con una sonrisa. —Dijiste bien.

—¿Entonces tener cita conmigo mañana?

—Sí, tengamos una cita, Gray.

Gray sonrió, mostrando una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos que hicieron que el corazón de Juvia se encogiera y se preguntara si había algo en este hombre que estuviera mal, no podía ser tan perfecto. Gray le aseguro que la llamaría, que estuviera pendiente de su móvil por la tarde, y ella no quería ilusionarse pero tal vez ya lo estaba, y ella no quería pensar que Gray era un mafioso, ni que ella era una prostituta, ni quería pensar en la forma que se conocieron, solo quería pensar que mañana tendría una cita con un chico guapo y nada más, por más que su conciencia le dijera que todo aquello terminaría muy mal. Juvia creía con todas sus fuerzas que nada podría estar peor.

.

.

.

 _Continuará._

* * *

Buenas! Quiero dedicar el capítulo a **Lymar Vastya** que lloró de alegría por verme publicar. Ay linda, yo también te extrañe. Sus comentarios son mi aire de día a día ah me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que hayas disfrutado de este. Y sí, no tengas dudas que Sin Caer en el Amor va a volver pronto, realmente espero que este mes pero no quiero prometer nada. Espero leerte. Un beso y abrazo enorme.

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia a todos los que dejaron review, a los que favearon (¿se dice favear? ya ni sé tuiter me quemó la cabeza) y a los que dieron follow, y a mis preferidos, los fantasmas, que no dejan nada pero leen la historia y les encanta, yo lo sé (?) jajaja

Nos leemos pronto.

 **Sugar.**


	3. Dos

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Perfecto para ti**

 **Dos**

Las luces de la habitación se encendieron y la persona frente a ellos parecía realmente sorprendida de verlos allí, luego su expresión pasó a ser de pánico. No supo como habían encontrado su nueva dirección en aquel barrio de los suburbios, no es como si le hubiera hablado a alguien de la casa donde había "escapado" desde ayer, pero Gray estaba sentado en la mesa principal de la sala con un vaso frente a él al cual miraba atentamente, una botella de vodka recién abierta en la mano y un habano en la otra. Había varios papeles esparcidos por la habitación y no tenía que ser un genio para pensar que seguramente el resto de la casa había sido registrada en su ausencia. Natsu Dragneel se encontraba un poco más allá cruzado de brazos apoyado en la pared con manchas de humedad mirando la escena con una expresión que no supo descifrar, Jorge dirigía miradas rápidas a ambos pero mantuvo su postura cuando sintió los ojos grises sobre él. Sabía porque estaban allí, claro que lo sabía pero era mejor hacerse el tonto, ¿verdad?

—Señor.. Que honor tenerlo aquí. No sabía que me buscaba… ¡Ey Natsu, hombre tanto tiempo! ¿Tu también por aquí? ¡Pensé que seguías en Italia! Eso me dijeron los muchachos ¿No nos veíamos desde hace…

—Desde lo de tu madre. —Interrumpe con voz ronca. — Aunque he mantenido el contacto con ella. —Agrega divertido.

—Tu hijo de perra, creí que eso…

—¡Joder, hermano! Es que tu madre si que es caliente. —Sus palabras fueron acompañadas por un movimiento de manos que marcaban exageradas curvas femeninas.

—Cierra tu puta boca. —Se arrepintió apenas lanzó esas palabras, sus manos se cerraron en puños y mordió el interior de su mejilla.

—Tranquilo bro, la puta será ella que me sigue llamando o le habré dado algo que le gusto demasiado. —Y el movimiento de su pelvis mientras dejaba escapar un fingido gemido solo volvió el ambiente más tenso.

—¿Fuego? —Preguntó Gray terminando con aquella estúpida pelea. El hombre asintió buscando con cierta desesperación en el bolsillo hasta dar con el mechero. Se acercó dejando el encendedor en la mesa de madera cerca del vaso y con un gesto Gray lo invitó a sentarse a su lado, en la única silla que quedaba de pie en la sala. Jorge obedeció, no es como si tuviera más opción. Entonces todo se volvió oscuro para él. Su cabeza había sonado con fuerza contra la mesa y unas gotas de sangre empezaban a correr.

—Mierda. —Se quejó Natsu. Y lo tiró hacia atrás jalando de su cabello rubio. —Te juro que no quería matarlo, estaba obedeciéndote.

—Esta vivo. —Respondió Fullbuster encogiéndose de hombros. Luego le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se encargue de lo siguiente que era atar las manos, pies y cuerpo de Jorge a la silla. Natsu volcó un poco del contenido del vodka por todo el pecho y Gray asintió, conforme.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Jorge volviera a tomar conciencia. Minutos en lo que la habitación estuvo sumergida en un frío silencio, el sonido de la noche afuera era lo único que llenaba el ambiente y aquello tensaba a Natsu.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué esta pasando?

—¿No es esto asombroso, Jorge? Un milagro, has sobrevivo a semejante golpe. —Natsu dijo fingiendo alegría, Gray se limitó a hacer una mueca. —Seré breve porque realmente me estoy cagando y he mirado en tu baño, no tienes papel higiénico, podría haber usado la cortina ya sabes pero quiero ser un buen invitado después de todo…

—Natsu. —Interrumpió Gray.

—Oh claro, bueno. A lo importante… Las cosas no salieron del todo bien esta noche. Y nos preguntábamos, que tal vez, tu Jorge querido, sabrías algo del por qué las cosas no salieron del todo bien…

—No.. No sé… —Jorge miraba con desespero a los hombres, y empezó a olfatear a su alrededor dándose cuenta que estaba bañado en alcohol. —¿Qué…carajo… Natsu, hombre, amigo, no he hecho nada, no tengo idea de que están hablando.

—¡Claro que tienes idea! —Natsu sacó su arma para más desesperación de Jorge y se entretuvo un rato colocando el silenciador. —Mira, te ayudaré para que veas que soy buen hermano, te ayudaré a recordar, hoy llegaría una gran cantidad de droga, mucha, joder, ¡toneladas! Pero alguien abrió el pico a gente a la cual no tendría que haber abierto el pico, y yo… Y obviamente el señor Fullbuster, pero especialmente yo, creo que tienes algo que ver, querido Jorsh.

—Te juro que no… Diablos Natsu, no, no he hecho nada. —Jorge exclamó casi en lágrimas.

—Bien, lo intente. No digas que no lo intente. —Dijo golpeando el hombro de Jorge amistosamente. — ¿Lo has escuchado, Gray? Dice que no sabe.

Gray miró fijamente a Jorge mientras encendía el habano y le daba una buena calada.

— _Hai viaggiato in Colombia?_

Hubo un silencio. Natsu puso sus ojos en blanco. —Responde, idiota. ¿Has viajado a Colombia?

—No señor.

Gray dio otra calada levantándose de la silla, se paró frente a Jorge y le pidió que abriera la boca, en ella colocó el habano pidiéndole que no lo deje caer, su cuerpo estaba bañado en alcohol.

—Sigue. —Ordenó con voz autoritaria buscando sobre la mesa el arma a la cual Dragneel le había colocado el silenciador.

—¡Segundo intento! —Celebró Natsu. —Deberías estar feliz, demonios, eres como un privilegiado o algo así, el Don realmente quiere saber quien fue el que hablo asi que hoy tenemos un poco más de paciencia y bueno, ¿harás esto más fácil? Porque te recuerdo que me estoy cagando entonces no es tan fácil para mí, nada fácil a decir verdad, llegaremos a Navidad si sigo esperando y me haré en mis pantalones, ¡no! Mejor, me haré sobre ti. Asi que habla de una vez. —Jorge balbucea algo, mirando con terror el habano en su boca. No puedo permitir que se caiga. —¿Qué?! No te entiendo nada, bro. Es como si tuvieras una polla en la boca. —Ríe. Se detiene con cara seria. —Es gracioso, ¿por qué no te ríes? Oh claro. —Dice finalmente. —El habano.. Permiso. —Se lo saca entre los dientes.

—Nat…Natsu, bro, amigo, te juro que no, te juro que no sé.

—¿Pero sabes quién? —Natsu nota la duda en los ojos de Jorge. —Bien, si sabes. ¿Quién? —Jorge no responde. Natsu tensa la mandíbula y con violencia vuelve a poner el habano entre los dientes del otro.

Gray quién ha estado observando la escena se acerca, tranquilo pasa una mano por sus cabellos negros peinándolos hacia atrás, su paciencia se acaba, no estaba de buen humor. No después de que fue interrumpido a mitad de la madrugada y tuvo que abandonar el cabaret. — ¿Quién? —Pregunta, imitando a Natsu. —Me haces perder tiempo… —Puede formular la oración con su básico español pero sin poder evitar su acento cantarino. Gray levanta el arma y apunta a su frente. —¿Quién? —Jorge comienza a moverse desesperado, la sangre de su frente comienza a mezclarse con lágrimas. Gray se enoja ante aquella imagen. ¡Los hombres de _Cosa Nostra_ no son débiles! Baja en un movimiento rápido el arma disparando en la rodilla, Jorge ahoga un grito para no dejar caer el habano y sus lágrimas salen con más fuerza.

—Esta es la parte donde digo… Te lo dije, bro. —Natsu se encoge de hombros. Se acerca y saca el habano.

La noche se les hace larga, demasiado, Dragneel tiene su camisa blanca bañada en sangre, tuvo que cortar tres dedos de la mano derecha de Jorge para que el maldito hablara, para que dijera un puto nombre, y como estaba demasiado cabreado termino por romperle la quijada, no, no lo había matado… No dio el golpe final, pero los chicos iban a encargarse de él, o eso había ordenado Gray y Natsu no iba a desobedecer a Gray.

Cuando salieron de la casa Natsu intentaba limpiar sus manos con un trapo que vaya a saber Dios de donde lo había sacado, Gray había encendido un cigarro y tendió la cajita hacia el pelirrosado en invitación.

—No, pasó esta vez, señor.

Gray se encoge de hombros y guarda la caja de cigarros en el bolsillo interno de su _blazer_. Da una calada larga a su cigarro y deja ir el humo junto a un gran suspiro que intenta pasar disimulado.

— ¿Le preocupa algo? —La voz de Natsu se vuelve a hacer presente. A Natsu le había sorprendido cuando su jefe le pidió que ahora en adelante le hablara en español para poder acostumbrarse al idioma, que quería manejarlo de la mejor manera posible pero obediente como era tampoco cuestiono y se limitó a hacer caso.

—Debemos ir hotel. Querer… Quiero, —corrigió. — Arreglar esto, si Silver se entera. —Gray sacudió su cabeza, no andaba con ánimos para lidiar con su padre, no ahora. —Deber solucionar esto pronto.

—Gray, se supone que esto ya está casi solucionado, ¿no? —Natsu fregaba con intensidad el trapo contra su pecho intentando limpiar un poco la sangre de su camisa sin éxito alguno. — La droga en vez de llegar por aire llegará por el puerto y solo debemos conseguir un nuevo sujeto que este ahí con el vehículo para llevarlo a los galpones en Madrid. Conseguiré a ese bastardo apenas lleguemos al hotel, deja de preocuparte.

Fullbuster no dijo nada, solo hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza con el cigarrillo entre sus labios, había perdido dinero con el maldito bastardo de Jorge, y ahora tenía que solucionar su puto problema con el nombre que le habían dado: _Porla._

A Gray le sonaba demasiado aquel nombre, pero no recordaba exactamente de donde, esperaba que el muy desgraciado que había arruinado su noche disfrutara del poco tiempo que le quedaba para respirar.

La muchachita de ojos verdes gritó entusiasmada mientras ponía la llave en la puerta y entraba al departamento que compartía con Juvia. Juvia le hizo un gesto con la mano para que bajara el volumen, ellas no vivían solas en el edificio, las paredes eran delgadas y no sería la primera vez que al regresar del trabajo por la madrugada las "retaran" por ser un poquito escandalosas.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que te invito a una cita? O sea, ¿cómo cita REAL?

—Supongo. —Respondió Juvia mordiendo su labio inferior en un intento de ocultar su propia gran felicidad. —Nunca he tenido una cita, yo no sé… No sé.

— ¡Pero vas a tenerla! Que lindo, Juv. Todo esto es tan romántico. Maldita perra desgraciada, ¡tu suerte!

—Claro, soy una suertuda, por eso mi vida es tan gloriosa. —Juvia alzó una ceja y se dejó caer cansada sobre el sillón. El único en todo el departamento. —Solo, no quiero ilusionarme… Él esta noche simplemente se fue, su móvil sonó y de un momento a otro estaba diciéndome que debía irse, ¿lo habré asustado? Tal vez se arrepintió, tal vez no quiere la porquería de cita, ¿quién iba a querer una cita conmigo?! —Su entrecejo se frunció a la vez que sus ojos azules perdían aquel brillo alegre que tenía segundos atrás.

Meredy imitó el gesto de su amiga y se cruzó de brazos. —¿De qué demonios estas hablando? —Se dejó caer a un lado de Juvia. — ¡Juv tu eres una linda chica! Cualquier hombre querría tener una cita contigo, ¿qué… qué mierdas estas diciendo? ¡Ese idiota se muere por tener una cita contigo!

— ¿Debería esperar qué el me llame? Tal vez, no sé… ¿Debería llamarlo?

— ¿Qué?! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Tu no llamas a nadie!

—Pero hace un segundo tu me estabas diciendo que… —Juvia lucía confundida, Meredy refunfuñó algunas palabras por lo bajo.

—No tienes que llamarlo tú, tienes que esperar que él llame, así funcionan las reglas.

— ¿Qué reglas? —Pregunta divertida. Meredy parece preguntárselo por un segundo.

— ¿Las reglas del cortejo? —Dice con un poco de duda su amiga. La sonora carcajada de Juvia se escucha por toda la sala.

— ¡Estamos en el 2016, Mere! Y Gray no me esta cortejando, has sido testigo de como nos conocimos, no creo que el sujeto quiera hacerme su novia o algo por el estilo, él solo esta de paseo por España y quiere un poco de compañía.

—Claro, por eso pierde miles de euros por pasar una noche de charla contigo en tu trabajo, es su manera de decirle al mundo que tiene un fetiche por la charla. Dios, eso es raro. ¿Y si el sujeto es asexual? ¿O es un asesino serial en busca de chicas inocentes? ¡Ay no! Ya no quiero que vayas a esa cita.

—No creo que sea asexual, Meredy, tampoco un asesino serial. —Rie suave. — Eso suena un poco extraño.

—Pero Gajeel dijo que es un mafioso. Tampoco es seguro Juv.

—Gajeel es mafioso, por si te olvidas.

— ¡Pero es diferente!

— ¿En qué mierda es diferente? Le mandaré un mensaje, le diré si nuestra cita sigue en pie e iré a pasar la tarde con él, estaré a las diez para el trabajo sana y salva. Te mantendré informada al respecto.

Meredy no parecía muy conforme pero Juvia de todas formas mandó el mensaje, la respuesta no llegó hasta el mediodía, Gray le pedía disculpas por haberse ido de forma un poco imprevista y confirmaba lo de su cita aquella tarde, Juvia se sorprendió así misma sonriéndole a la pantalla y aquello no podía ser una buena señal, definitivamente no era una buena señal. Tenía un par de horas para arreglarse, por qué sí, quería verse linda. Corrió al baño y se permitió cantar a todo pulmón en la ducha mientras deslizaba sus manos por su cabello mojado intentando lavarse el _shampoo_.

Cuando salió del baño envuelta en una toalla le dedicó una radiante sonrisa a su mejor amiga la cuál tan solo rodó los ojos en señal de disconformidad. Juvia buscó en lo profundo de su cajón ropa interior a juego, una bonita y delicada ropa de encaje que guardaba para momentos especiales… Lástima que nunca tenía momentos especiales, así que decidió que ese sería uno. Se preguntó cómo debía vestir, Gray no le había mencionado a donde iban a ir. Y las pocas veces que había visto al hombre siempre se veían tan formal, tan serio, vistiendo tan bien en aquellos trajes. Juvia no tenía ropa formal, al menos no algo que podría ponerse para estar a la altura de Gray. Intentando que aquello no la afectara se puso unos jean negros que ajustaban demasiado sus muslos y una blusa blanca con volados que si bien tenía escote no era revelador, se secó el pelo y dejó que sus ondas cayeran por debajo de sus hombros, le gustaba llevar el cabello suelto, en los pies se calzó unas sandalias negras con algo de tacón, y colocó un poco de maquillaje en su pálido rostro, aunque no era nada comparado con la cantidad que debía usar en el trabajo. Miró la hora en su móvil y se sorprendió de que ya fuera casi la hora. Guardó cosas necesarias en su bolso y antes de salir se despidió de Meredy con un sonoro beso en la mejilla, su amiga que estaba sentada viendo la televisión le gritó que la mantuviera informada para después agregar un "Buena suerte", Juvia le tiró un beso en el aire y le sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta del departamento.

A Juvia casi se le encoge el corazón al ver a Gray fuera de su edificio, apoyado en el auto cruzado de brazos mirando hacia el suelo, supuso que notó su presencia porque enseguida los ojos grises la observaban, contuvo el aliento al ver como aquellos finos labios se curvaban hacia arriba en una tentadora sonrisa.

—Hola. —Saludó tímidamente. Gray la miraba tan fijamente que no sabía si había parpadeado o no desde que cruzaron miradas.

—Hola. —Devolvió el saludo una gruesa voz. —Estas, estas hermosa.

—Oh… ¿Gracias? —Juvia se sintió un poco mal porque estaba segura que Gray simplemente lo decía por ser cortesía, viendo con detalles pudo notar el hombre vestía un traje, zapatos, ¡siempre tan formal! ¡Siempre luciendo con tanta elegancia! Ella no podía pararse a su lado y tener una cita. —Tu también te ves hermoso.

—¿Mn?

—Hermoso, yo, es decir… Te ves bien, elegante, tu traje. Oh dios, estoy siendo patética, ¿no?

Gray no había entendido muy bien las palabras de Juvia, pero dedujo de alguna manera que todo había sido un intento de halago y las mejillas rojísimas de su invitada casi se lo confirmaban. Sonrió coqueto y apoyó su mano en el mentón de Juv para poder alzar un poco su rostro.

—Grazie…

—¡TU! —Se escuchó de repente, Juvia frunció su frente, ella conocía esa voz. Gray observó hacia arriba, donde una cabellera rosa se asomaba junto a unos brillantes verdes que parecían bastante amenazadores. —¡Si llegas a sobrepasarte con ella te juro que cortaré tus bolas y se las daré de comer a mi perro!

Tal vez amenazar a un mafioso no era una buena idea, tal vez favorecía que Gray no haya entendido gran parte de la oración o que la situación en sí le había hecho gracia sabiendo en primera instancia que la muchachita no hablaba en serio, o al menos eso quería creer.

—Oh por todos los cielos… —Juvia fulminó a Meredy con la mirada. Y una risita la hizo voltear. — Lo siento, eso… Ella por lo general es buena persona y no anda amenazando gente por ahí, ni siquiera tenemos perro.

Gray alzó ambas manos hacia la chica que seguía colgando con su cabeza hacia afuera. — Portaré bien… Muy bien.

—Más te vale, italiano, _capisci._

Juvia quiso ocultar lo emocionada que realmente se sentía por subirse a un Ferrari FF, ¡pero a ella le encantaba la velocidad y no creyó nunca que podía tener esa posibilidad! Su sonrisa era radiante, tan grande que contagiaba a Gray que también sonreía tontamente.

— ¿Dónde iremos? —Preguntó la muchachita mirando por la ventanilla, las calles de Barcelona haciéndose paso. La gente paseaba, los niños corrían. Era una hermosa tarde.

— ¿Dónde tu querer? —Gray hizo una mueca, sabía que eso no había sonado bien.

— ¿Yo decido? —Gray asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. — Pensé que tenías algo pensado.

—No. —Juvia no quiso que aquella simple palabra le afectara tanto como lo hizo. —Solo querer pasar más tiempo contigo.

Maldición, aquel hombre iba a terminar por volverla loca.

Gray se notó observando de por más a Juvia en aquel parque mientras la mujer intentaba tomar una flor de un árbol, ella lucía tan inocente, tan hermosa ante sus ojos que no entendía cómo es que alguien con tanto ángel podría haber terminado en aquel lugar donde se conocieron. Fullbuster no iba a engañarse, no sabía que demonios estaba haciendo, él no pretendía perder tiempo de esta manera pero el deseo y las ganas de pasar tiempo con Juvia eran cada vez más grandes, cada vez las podía ocultar menos, y ¡maldición! Era un poco molesto, pero a la vez encantador, porque ella estaba allí, luciendo hermosa, y Gray jamás había visto mujer más hermosa en su vida. Se acercó, Juvia lucía rendida a no poder alcanzar la flor que estaba en una rama justo encima de su cabeza, por más que estiraba su brazo ella no llegaba, no se dio cuenta de la cercanía de Gray hasta que tuvo que apoyar una mano en su pecho para no caer, sus ojos se encontraron con timidez, sin perder el contacto visual, Gray alzó su brazo, tomó la flor que de un tirón abandonó la rama, se la ofreció a la mujer frente a él, mejillas rosas, labios sonriendo, mirada brillante ante un atardecer que se ocultaba justo frente a ellos, en un parque escondido de Barcelona y en ese mismo momento, en aquel mismo lugar, jurando por _Cosa Nostra_ él juro:

 _Juvia sería suya. Solamente de él._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará._

* * *

Hola! Mm no tengo mucho para decir hoy, creo. Oh, me gustaría que me digan que opinan de la personalidad de Natsu. Agradecer a Mou y a Sele por sus consejos a la hora de corregir el capítulo. Aunque no esta totalmente corregido, lamento si tiene algún error o algo, solo le di una leída rápida pero quería subir capítulo lo antes posible. Emmm

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a _**Chachos**_ , ya te agradecí por mensaje privado pero bueno, otra vez gracias :) Espero que definitivamente ya estes mejor de tu gripe. Un beso enorme!

Como siempre, gracias por leer, por sus palabras, por sus mensajes, por los favoritos, y todo eso que ustedes saben (?)

Nos leemos pronto.

Sugar.


End file.
